


Arkos' Night-In

by MissCrazyLewds



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyLewds/pseuds/MissCrazyLewds
Summary: Pyrrha has been slowly building up the courage to confess her feelings to Jaune for weeks, but she can never seem to pull the trigger. With a little encouragement from her friend Nora, she decides that tonight will be the night. Will Jaune feel the same way about her? How will he react to this confession? And will Pyrrha's dream finally come true?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Arkos' Night-In

"Right foot forward! Block my advance! Now counter!"

Pyrrha flipped her spear and swung it under Jaune's legs, causing him to fall. 

"Ow-" Jaune squeaked.

"You didn't counter, Jaune." Pyrrha offered her hand and lifted him to his feet. "I don't mean to push you too hard, but with the VYTAL Festival coming up, you need to work on your combat."

They stood atop the roof as they typically did for their nightly training. 

"I know, I'm sorry. But hey! I'm getting better, right?"

Pyrrha smiled sweetly. 

"You most certainly are. I'm very proud of you."

Jaune smiled back, the sight of which always brought butterflies to her stomach. No one had ever made Pyrrha feel this way, and she was not oblivious as to why. Jaune was special, unique.

"Well, I suppose I'll let you stop there for the night. We can work on countering tomorrow."

"Okay."

Jaune picked up his sword and shield, packing it in for the night. 

"Thanks again, Pyrrha."

"Jaune," Pyrrha started with a chuckle, "you don't have to keep thanking me."

"Sure I do. You don't have to take the time out of your nights to help me, but you do it anyway."

Pyrrha froze for a moment. It was time to take a risk.

"Well, that's because I care about you, Jaune."

Jaune walked up to her with a smile.

"I care about you too."

Pyrrha's face turned red as her feet shuffled nervously. 

"You- you do?"

"Of course I do! You're pretty much my best friend."

Pyrrha's heart sank, but she could only muster another kind smile. The same smile she had gotten used to flashing. 

"You're my best friend, too."

**The Next Day:**

Pyrrha stepped into one of the women's showers and turned on the faucet. It was time to get ready for another day of classes. Soaping up her body, she began showering as she normally would, before an eager head popped up over the barrier wall from the shower next to her's. 

"Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha leapt back, immediately covering her chest with one arm and using her other arm to block between her legs. 

"Nora! Privacy!"

"Ohh, come on! We're all ladies here. I am not seeing anything I haven't seen before. So, anyway!-" Nora placed her arms over the barrier, getting comfortable. "Any luck with Jaune last night?"

Pyrrha dropped her arms and sadly looked down at her feet. 

"No, unfortunately not.."

"What happened! You said you were gonna make a move!"

"I was! I just- I lost my nerve, I suppose."

Nora pointed at her. 

"You are Pyrrha Nikos! You need to get yourself your man!" She declared with great passion. Pyrrha couldn't help but let out a chuckle and nodded her head. 

"Alright. I'll figure something out, I promise."

"Good! Oh, and uh, nice boobies by the way." Nora quickly dropped down behind the barrier, leaving Pyrrha in utter embarrassment. 

During every class throughout the day, Pyrrha continuously pondered what she should be doing in order to get his attention romantically. She knew she just had to confess her feelings, but that doesn't guarantee he'll feel the same way, she had never felt so nervous in her life. 

By time classes were over, and the moon began to ride, she had come up with no clever way of doing this. She sat at the edge of her bed in the team's dorm room, watching Jaune get ready. 

"Alright, training time?" He asked. 

"Sure" she responded, fidgeting nervously. Before Jaune could open the door, however, Pyrrha spoke up. 

"Or-" she started. Jaune turned around curiously. "We could stay in for the night." she continued. 

"Stay in? And do what?"

"I don't know. We could watch a movie or just talk until we're bored. You know, relaxing activities."

"Oh! Okay. But um, why tonight? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't really feel like training tonight."

Jaune accepted this invitation to stay in. Knowing Nora and Ren would be out for most of the night, Pyrrha figured this would give her plenty of time to work up the courage to confess.

About an hour into their night in, she found herself sitting on a bed beside him, leaned up against the wall as they watched a movie with the lights off. Pyrrha kept looking over at him and smiling. She couldn't help herself. He just made her feel like a normal teenager. However, she knew she couldn't keep putting this off. It was eating at her inside. So, it was time to spill the beans. 

"Jaune... there's something I have to say."

"Oh?" Jaune asked, turning towards her. "What is it?"

Pyrrha reached over and grabbed the remote to turn down the volume of the movie slightly. She sat up straight and repositioned herself so that she was sitting across from him. 

"Jaune-" she began. "I don't really know how to say this. In fact, I've been trying to figure out just how to say this for a long time. So, I'm just going to come right out and say it, and hope you don't judge me harshly."

Jaune looked at her confused but went along with it. He seemed somewhat concerned. 

"I-" she squeaked out.   
"I-.." almost there.   
"I have feelings for you.."

She timidly looked down at her hands. 

"..you do?"

"Y-yes, and I understand if you don't feel the same way! I know you've been interested in Weiss for quite some time, and I get why, she's a beautiful girl. So if-"

"Pyrrha." 

Jaune stops her from saying more.

“Do you have any idea how honored I feel right now? Pyrrha Nikos, the person I look up to the most in this world, is telling me she has feelings for me? And the fact someone as amazing as you feels that way about me, I don’t believe it, but at the same time I do because you’re just THAT amazing. I care about you so much.”

Pyrrha leapt forward with the urgency of raging waters, planting her lips against his and kissing him passionately. Jaune didn’t return the kiss right away, staying frozen for a moment out of shock, but it didn’t take long for him to kiss her back.

Nora and Ren walked out of the shopping mall, Ren carrying the many bags of things that Nora had purchased. 

"Nora, maybe next time let's work on being more efficient with our money."

"It's not like we do this all the time! We go on one shopping trip every so often, I wanna make it a big one."

"That defeats the purpose of only going every so oft-"

"We can talk about it when we get home! I wonder if Jaune and Pyrrha wrapped up their sparring yet."

Pyrrha could hardly believe it. Jaune’s penis was right there in her hands. She had fantasised, even masturbated to the thought, of this exact moment.

“It’s...so big-” she exclaims as she gingerly begins stroking it, watching it’s every movement with immense interest.

“I don’t really know how to do this, but I want to try.”

“Try wha-”

Pyrrha puts her mouth around the tip of his member, slowly sliding it inwards, deeper and deeper. A whimper escaped Jaune’s lips as his head fell back. She very slowly moved her head up and down, holding his cock in both hands and looking up at him with her piercing green eyes. 

She wrapped her tongue around his cock, licking all around it and trying to absorb every ounce of his taste. 

“Pyrrha...st-...stop, stop! I’m gonna finish already!”

Pyrrha removes him from her mouth with a disappointed expression.

“Darn it. I was really enjoying that.”

“Well...you said you wanted to try this together...so maybe let’s get fully undressed and I can do the same to you?”

Pyrrha nodded shyly and stood up, turning around and removing her top before setting it down onto the floor.

“Wait-” Jaune stopped her. “Turn around. Let me see you.”

Pyrrha slowly turned around, her hands held shyly behind her back, presenting her naked chest to Jaune. 

"Do you..like them?"

"Whoa...I've seen boobies- I MEAN- breasts before, in magazines and stuff, but I've never seen a pair as amazing as yours. 

Pyrrha blushed heavily and looked down at her feet.

"You're just saying that.."

"No, no I'm really not! You are more beautiful than any model out there."

Pyrrha couldn't stop herself from smiling. Jaune really did make her feel like the most special girl in the world. 

Jaune got up and undressed himself as well. After about a minute they were both completely in the nude and ready to go. Pyrrha laid down onto the bed as Jaune crawled over her. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss before making his way back down between her legs. 

Pyrrha abashedly spread her legs revealing to Jaune her untouched flower. The sight was almost too much for him. 

"I- gotta be honest, I'm not really sure what to do here-" Jaune said with a chuckle. "It looks beautiful though!"

Pyrrha let out a soft giggle before slowly reaching down. 

"Um, so do you see this bit right here? It's called the clitoris. Try focusing on that."

Jaune carefully reached forward and placed his finger on her womanhood, feeling the texture of her clit softly, causing her legs to twitch.

"Right here?" 

Pyrrha nodded. Jaune carefully rubbed her clit with his finger, moving it around in circles. She felt very wet down there, which Jaune rightfully assumed was a good thing. Now all he had to do was capitalize on it. 

Jaune leaned in and placed his lips into her velvety sheath, kissing her clit softly. Pyrrha covered her mouth with the back of her hand, her face redder than it had ever been. As the seconds went by Jaune's kissing became more and more passionate, throwing in occasional licking. She tasted very sweet. 

"Ohh...Jaune~" she gently placed her hand behind his head, running her fingers through his hair lovingly. Jaune's tongue slipped slight further into her entrance, retrieving a quick response from Pyrrha's body as she held onto his head tighter. 

She was in heaven. This was a sense of pleasure she couldn't even had imagined possible. Masturbation was nothing compared to the real deal and the fact that is was Jaune treating her like this made it far better. 

"J-Jaune!" She moaned, arching her back and essentially holding his face between her legs. Pyrrha was now riding the wave of orgasm. Jaune continued working away until her hands dropped from his head. 

"S-sorry!" She apologized. "I got a little too into it."

"That's alright! I'm glad you liked it!" Jaune sat up and looked down at her. "Should I...put it in?"

Pyrrha nodded and spread her legs once again. Her body could probably use a few seconds to cool down but she just couldn't wait. She wanted Jaune inside her. 

"Okay- I hope I do this right." 

Jaune took his cock and carefully lined it up with Pyrrha's entrance. Both of them were feeling tense from nerves. Finally, Jaune carefully pressed his tip against her bottom lips and pushed his way in. 

Pyrrha savored the feeling of every centimeter she felt making it's way against her walls. It was an incredibly tight fit, but he pressed on, feeling like he could burst just from the penetration alone. 

Jaune stops once he's reached as far as he can go. Pyrrha and him join hands for support. 

"I'll go slow, okay? I don't know how long I'll be able to last..."

"It's okay, Jaune. Just enjoy yourself."

Jaune began moving his hips back and forth very slowly. Pyrrha moaned softly into her hand. Was this a dream, she wondered. Jaune inside of her. It just felt too right. 

"It's so tight...and warm..." Jaune squeaked, trying incredibly hard not to finish so soon. 

"Oh, Jaune~ I..I love you-" Pyrrha moaned out from behind her hand. 

"I love you too, Pyrrha-" Jaune replied. "I don't think I can hold it much longer."

"It's alright. Just pull out before you do."

Jaune thrusted a few more times before quickly pulling out. He scooted up Pyrrha's body and quickly jerked his cock over her. Pyrrha opened her mouth. 

In a flash of pleasure, he came, squirting his semen while moaning out loud. His cum land on Pyrrha's tongue and trailed down to her chest. Jaune kept jerking until he was completely drained and allowed himself to fall down onto the bed beside her. 

"That was...wow-" he said in between gasping breaths. 

"That was a dream come true, Jaune. Thank you."

Pyrrha smiled wide as she stared up at the ceiling. How lucky she had become. 

Less than an hour later, Nora and Ren came walking down the hall. Nora shouted out as she opened the door. 

"Hellooo, you two~! How was- AHH!"

Laid out in front of them was the sight of Pyrrha and Jaune cuddled up in bed, completely naked. Pyrrha still had some cum visible on her chest. Both of them were sound asleep. 

"Well-" Ren started. "It seems training went well for both of them."


End file.
